


Untitled (19)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childishness, Crack, F/M, Humor, Ridiculous, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose battle for last box of most coveted confection in all of space and time: who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (19)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most ridiculous things I’ve ever written… :D
> 
> Based on a prompt from excusemewhileiwagmytail, who was chosen to provide this week’s drabble prompt for timepetalsprompts over on tumblr: _Ten/Rose: behaving like little children inside a sweet shop. Bonus points for edible ball-bearings :)_

* * *

They spotted it at the same instant: the last box of Flargisblorg’s Glurble-Drops in the shop. Rose’s eyes narrowed as she and the Doctor lurched to a stop, shoulder to shoulder, just metres away from the almost-empty shelf. Her muscles twitched in anticipation. She sensed the Doctor’s tension as his fingers flexed, preparing for the duel, the battle for the most coveted confection in all of time and space.

One way or another, it would be hers!

As she lunged forward, he stuck his foot out, tripping her, sending her sprawling along the ground. But the game wasn’t over yet...

\--o--

From her pocket, she withdrew a box of Extra-Large Candy Ball-Bearings (imported from 56th Century Earth.) She had secretly bought them to decorate a Banana Cream Pie she’d been intending to make the Time Lord to celebrate their second anniversary of travelling together.

It wrenched her to part with them… but needs must.

She ripped the package open, sending the ball-bearings skittering under the Doctor’s feet. His long limbs wind-milled as he struggled to maintain his balance. As Rose scrambled to claim her prize, to her utter outrage, a stranger’s hand reached in and grabbed the Glurble-Drops from the shelf.

\--o--

Speechless, Rose watched the man ask the clerk for two packets of Jelly Babies as well. Then he strode out the sweet shop, ridiculously long scarf flapping behind him.

“I so won!” Rose gloated, turning to the Doctor, who stood, mouth agape, staring at the door the stranger had just exited. “If that bloke hadn’t–”

“Woo-hoooo!” the Doctor interrupted, jumping and punching the air. “Ha-ha! Victory is mine! I got the last box,” he jeered.

Rose’s brows drew together, considering the Doctor’s words. “Wait… you don’t mean that was…”

“And, by the way, Rose Tyler… They tasted sooooo good!”


End file.
